The Dead Inside
by leotabelle13
Summary: There's something wrong with Xion. There's something In her, trying to take her over...I want to try an exorcism. Inspired by the film, THE DEAD INSIDE Riku/Xion pairing SLIGHT Akuroku, horror, gore all that good stuff read/reveiw please :D
1. Chapter 1

**OMFG a new fanfic from me? and a Kingdom Hearts one no less? LE GASP! (ya and when are you ever going to post your other ideas or update your other AU?) 3 I'll get around to it... (Ya right) ...**

**Anyway I wanted to post this becase one, its valentines time and two and I am already obssessing and waaaaaay excited for the up comming indie film "The Dead Inside" by Travis Betz which is what inspired this story XD. I have not seen the movie and I probably wont until its released on dvd because so far none of the film festivals it will be playing at are near where I live ;-; sad making... So this will only contain spoilers for the trailer considering I only know whats in the trailer and the synopsis on the website. OF course its RION because they're my favorite KH pairing hehe w. I make alot of faces. This is only the prologue, so please read and reveiw and keep reading when I update, because I WILL UPDATE! I PROMISE! (No you won't) SHUT UP VOICE IN MY HEAD!... I'm not crazy I swear...**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Riku or Xion or The Dead Inside capice? **

PROLOGUE

_We will be together the rest of our lives_

Riku dropped his gym bag on the floor of the apartment he and his girlfriend Xion shared. Another boring day working as a personal trainer at the Twilight Town rec-center. He sighed as thoughts of the life he spent as a traveling fighter came back to him, the rush of the adrenaline in his veins with every punch. He didn't regret settling down, but he wished he could have that feeling of fullness again.

He dragged his feet as he walked into the main room of the apartment, the vintage coffee table had been pushed up against the wall. In the dead center of the carpet lay the light that kept him going, Xion. She was staring up at the ceiling, a bored yet focused expression on her face. He smiled to himself and knelt down beside her, planting a kiss on her forehead before laying down himself and joining her.

"So what are we looking at today?"

"Ceiling shapes" Xion replied with a sigh "There's a lot of monsters"

Riku laughed to himself "No puppies or ice creams?"

"Noooope"

They lay there like that for hours in silence.

Xion, or Xi as Riku liked to call her, was a professional novel writer, author of the hit series "Nobodies" a story about two ex-members of a secret society called Organization XIII and their efforts to keep the world balanced in light and dark. But it has been three years since she has released a book, and she has found herself lacking the inspiration that had driven her to write the three best selling novels. She was in the same rut Riku was in, she did not regret her life, but boy could it use some spicing up.

The rumbling of her stomach broke the silence between the two soul mates.

"Xi"

"Yeah?"

"We should get some dinner before we starve to death"

Xion sat up, her X scrabble tile necklace shifting and sticking to her shoulder and faced her boyfriend. Riku turned over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows to meet his girlfriends line of sight, and not entirely turning away from the view her violet camisole gave him. She smirked and placed a soft kiss on his lips,

"Go grab your coat I'm too lazy to cook tonight"


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY FRATCHMUSS I UPDATED! (and yet this chapter is as short as the last one) NO IT'S NOT! (yes it is) . Anywhosles this is when the meat and potatoes of the story begins, so enjoy ^^ And yes there is a such thing as a three years writers block, heck theres a such a thing as a five year's writers block (Is that why you canceled your Phantom of the Opera story, haven't updated your Disney Princess and Twilight stories and why your OTHER KH AU story hasn't been updated since the summer?)... And yes I made fun of AkuRoku (even they're the only yaoi pairing I truly ship for KH, it makes sense to me okay?) I just thought I'd throw that in there hehehe.**

**Gigi: Thank you for the review! As I stated I haven't seen and probably won't be able to see the movie for quite some time. So the only things that will stick from the original DEAD INSIDE will be the boredness of Riku and Xion and the possession. Those are the only things I truly know about it. Minor details like Xion's necklace or her profession are just there because I felt that i couldn't really drop them (that and I had no idea what the heck her profession should be, if you have an suggestions or idea's let me know ^^) Other than that other details of the story will be of my own imaginings. I do hope that you'll keep reading. **

The light of the morning sun and the sounds of the 7am traffic came in through the window. A mess of silver hair peeked out from beneath rustling sheets. The radio alarm clock blaring a song that was overplayed way too much for Riku's tastes yet annoying enough to get him up motivated him to hit the off switch. He turned over on his side and took in the sleeping form of his beloved. She was still, one arm cradling her head as the other dangled off the edge of the bed. He brushed a few stray strands of raven hair out of her face and planted a soft butterfly kiss on her shoulder.

"I'm going to work now, Xi" He whispered in her ear. As he shifted to get himself out of bed Xion threw her arms around him "Don't leave" She pleaded groggily, still half asleep "Sora won't die if you're not there for one day" she dragged him down back into bed. "staaaaay" she held Riku close to her like a child would their favorite teddy bear. He stifled a laugh and pecked a kiss on her hair "Yeah but we just might die if I don't go, your royalty checks don't take care of everything you know" Xion loosened her grip a bit "That was below the belt man" Xion finally opened her eyes to send a glare toward her mate. The look only made him laugh again "then why don't you do something about it, why don't you try to write something today?" he got loose and up from the bed, he pulled his jeans over his boxers and threw a black t-shirt over his head. Xion groaned and fell back into the pillows "Writers block is in love with me and you know it"

"Writers block has been in love with you for three years, I bet the flames of passion have died down now"

Xion threw a moogle plushie that rested on a shelf above the bed at Riku as he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, it landed about two feet past him

"hehe nice arm"

"Shaddup"

Riku emerged from the bathroom, his hair now more tame and held together by a black hair tie and his breath minty fresh, and his face clean shaven.

"love you" He called as he grabbed his gym bag and went out the door

"You too" Xion's reply came just as the door clicked shut. She fell back into bed and dozed off.

_Dusks surrounded the two cloaked figures. The rain washed away the remains of the creatures and keyblade and chakram slashed through them one by one. _

_"ROXAS! We can't take em all"! _

_The blond keyblader kicked away a dusk and slashed through one that was coming at him with his oathkeeper. _

_"You almost may be right Axel"_

_Steel claws had found their mark in Roxas' cheek, a thick line of blood running with the rain water down his skin. Another dusk was going in for the kill when the flurry of dancing flames used a chakram to protect his best friend._

_Back to back they fended off the creatures sent to assassinate them by their former comrades. _

_"This may be the end for us buddy."_

_"Not until it's over it's not"_

_. For each blow they dealt they took two hit's. The battle raged on until they were a broken bloody mess barely able to stand up. They were losing bad._

_"Axel, I just want to let you know…"_

_"Roxas…."_

_Roxas limped over to the flame head, grabbed him by his coat and brought his lips crashing down upon the _

Xion's left eye twitched as her fingers hovered over the keyboard, why couldn't she write anything good? Axel and Roxas would never do that! She repeatedly banged her head against her keyboard, filling the three and a half pages with indecipherable combinations of letters, numbers and punctuations. With a half groan half sigh she deleted the file and folded her laptop closed. As she always did in exasperation, she went into the kitchen and grabbed herself a sea salt ice cream pop from the freezer. She bit into the cold treat furiously, activating a small bout of brain freeze. As she pressed her thumb to the roof of her mouth to calm it she thought of taking a walk outside, more or less Twilight Town served as inspiration for the World That Never Was, albeit TWTNW was a bleaker, darker, grittier version than her hometown, it would probably help to get her out a little bit. Goodness knows she'd need it if she kept stuffing her face with ice cream. She put on her black hoodie that a fan had made for her (it was in the style that Organization XIII wore in her books) and made it halfway down the hallway when she walked past one of the rooms. Their building was an old one, and there were many stories about what has gone down in it, some murders, suicides, everybody thought this place was haunted and no one would go near it except for a few brave/skeptical souls or those desperate enough for cheap rent. Xion and Riku fell into the latter category.

One apartment in particular on their floor had quite the story attached to it, in the 1960's a woman had committed suicide by burning herself alive in that room, though only that apartment had been damaged, the rest of the building was fine. She had come home one night to find her fiancée and little brother bloody and massacred, she found the murderer in the bathroom, washing the blood off his hands. As an act of vengeance the woman knocked out the creep with his own gun, with him unconscious she filled the bath tub and drowned him and to be safe she dropped the toaster in the water. When the deed was done she took her fiancee's lighter and started to incinerate everything in sight. They say that instead of screams of pain the only sound she made as the flames engulfed her body were mournful sobs. Despite this story, Xion had insisted they take that one because of the great view it had but the land lord refused them profusely until Riku held her back from jumping the landlord and agreed to take the apartment they live in now.

She took a look around, the place was dusty and charred and looked like it hadn't been touched since that fire. The floor creaked beneath her as she made her way to the window, the view of the city was spectacular, and it helped her shape her vision of her books. Suddenly the air grew cold around her and Xion swore she could hear a woman's voice in the room. She decided it would be best to continue her little trip outside and then she realized she was still in her boxers. She quickly sprinted out of the empty and supposedly haunted place and back to her apartment to change into a comfy pair of jeans.


End file.
